


A World Yet Unseen

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Spinel reflects on her newfound freedom on the roof of a train car.
Relationships: Spinel & Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A World Yet Unseen

It was a train to nowhere, something that Spinel could safely categorize as a journey. She would count every squeaky step that made it to this train and tally up the number at the end of the journey. She was sitting on the roof of the train and slightly swung her legs to the rhythm of the tracks.

Every clack of the train on the – not train road, it was – train tracks could count as a step and so the number went onward in Spinel’s head.

It continued even when Steven began to climb up to the roof of the train to sit beside Spinel.

Steven surprised her with a quick yelp of pain. He followed it up by exclaiming that the roof of the train was heated by the sun.

She watched him blow cool air on the affected hand. He still waved his hand as he settled down to her right side. Spinel was going to ask how the sun could heat up the train roof if it was so far away but forgot the question entirely when Amethyst climbed onto the roof of the train. Amethyst sat beside Steven.

Amethyst made a joke about Steven-bacon being the middle of the sandwich, which Spinel didn’t get but Steven’s laughter was infectious. And perhaps Spinel laughed at the joke for too long but it felt good and so she didn’t care.

They all watched the scenery pass by. There were faint noises of birds, a harmonious symphony of chirps. There was the warmth of the sun, the white, fluffy clouds above with a purple on the underside, and a blue sky that stretched onward and onward.

It was always a relief to not see the same sky.

Spinel felt something go around her shoulders. She tensed for a moment before realizing that Steven had put an arm around her shoulder. His other arm was around Amethyst.

It took a second for Amethyst to fling her arm around Steven’s shoulders. Spinel stretched out an arm to rest her hand on Amethyst’s shoulder.

The train continued on. Spinel forgot to count the steps.

After a moment they drew apart, and soon a light-hearted conversation followed.

In the midst of it Spinel wouldn’t have minded if that moment lasted forever. But she knew what a moment lasting forever entailed.

So she looked up at the vast sky as she spoke and knew that good moments like that would be waiting for her.


End file.
